In All the World
by Aeri21
Summary: This is the sequel to Story of My Life. It will take place during the Half - Blood Prince. Harry has a twin sister...and James isn't their father. Together they battle Voldemort...and the perils of being a teenager with secrets. Enjoy! LONG HIATUS OVER! I hope.
1. Chapter 1: Stories

**AN: OK, so here it is! This is the sequel to Story of My Life. If you haven't read this, you're probably going to be really confused about this one. But I really like what I have planned out for this one. Also, I promised answers and explanations - here are a whole bunch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. **

**Hermione POV**

We were lying on the floor when Mom came in. Harry was reading about some Quidditch techniques, and I was reading _Hogwarts, a History _for the thousandth time. We were just lying there on our stomachs, next to each other, preferring the scratchy carpet to our comfortable beds. Anyways, it was well into summer break – almost Harry's birthday, and mine too! We had been living with Mom's parents all summer, because mom had refused to let Harry go back to her "awful sister's". I had come here too, after spending a month with my other parents. Mercifully, the topic of Snape had not yet been addressed, or of the events of the night Mom came back.

I had a burning curiosity to _know, _but I also didn't want to know. It was kind of like a paradox. Anyways, Mom walked in. One look at her face and I sat up, slid in a bookmark, snapped my book shut, and looked at her. Harry looked up too.

Mom entered our room and sat down cross legged on the carpet. "I've decided to tell you the truth – everything. You should know."

"What if we don't want to know?" I asked.

"Hermione, ignorance isn't always bliss." Mom said sadly. "Just listen to my story. Please."

I nodded, and Harry shrugged. "Okay."

"When I was growing up, I lived here. If you walk a bit, that way," she pointed, "you'll come to a place called Spinner's End. It's not a nice place. Severus grew up there. He's the one who told me that I was a witch. We became really good friends. We were always together. Then, the night of the Sorting, we were separated. We were sorted into houses that hated each other. Yet we never became enemies.

"Slowly, Sev began hanging out with the future Death Eaters - Nott, Avery - and he began acting like them too. He would call muggle-borns Mudbloods, and the like. And there was one other thing - James. He had had a crush on me since the second time he saw me. And he hated Sev. They would jinx each other in the halls, fight all the time, pull mean pranks on each other, the works.

"Right after one of our OWL exams, James hung Sev upside down in the air, tormenting him in front of everybody. I came to his defense, but then Sev called me a Mudblood. I turned around and walked away. Later that night, he came to apologize. I ignored him. He slept outside the Gryffindor tower that night. I didn't care. But that summer, we became friends again. It just - happened.

"After we graduated, Sev asked me to marry him. we had been 'together' for some time by then. I agreed, but Dumbledore thought it was dangerous. So he came up with a plan. Sev was to spy on Voldemort and his followers. And I would pretend to marry James. James agreed - he had stopped fighting with Sev 7th year and they were actually kind of friends. Nobody knew about the real marriage, not even Remus or Sirius. We knew by then that there was a spy. We couldn't trust even them.

"Then we had twins. You two. We kept both of you for about a month, but then I permanently altered your looks, and gave Hermione to two of my old friends. They were happy to take you. I couldn't put both of you in danger, but I couldn't give away both of you either. Again, nobody knew except for Dumbledore. Sev - he loved you both. But we had to mind wipe him after we found out Voldemort was after you, Harry. We couldn't risk Voldemort digging into his mind and finding out anything.

"We cast the spell so he wouldn't remember these important things - that we were married, that he didn't hate James Potter, and that he had kids. The trigger to gain these memories back was if someone went into his mind, and found the memory of me dancing, and you two as babies. It was my favorite moment - it's too bad you two wouldn't remember it. But something triggered it, Dumbledore tells me it was during your Occlumency lesson. Anyway, he remembers everything now. He's asked me to tell you he's sorry."

I glanced at Harry. So many things made sense now - our current appearance, our past, the dream, why Snape was an evil git. "Actually, Mom, two things. For one, we do remember that memory...we had dreams about it all last year. Secondly, you think saying sorry is going to make up for five years of being horrendous and loathsome?"

/Maybe we should just, y'know, move on./ Harry suggested.

/Yeah, but ti's not like anyone'll go into our minds and erase everything he's ever done to us./

/He's our family. We should give him a second chance./

/So just because he's our family, we should give him a second chance? Why don't we do the same for Voldemort./

/Hermione.../

/At least we know why everything happened./

/What about the whole coming out of the veil thing?/

/Ask./

"Mom," Harry began.

"Yes?"

"What about...how you came out of the veil...I mean..."

"I don't know. It was like floating in darkness, yet I could see clearly...it was odd. Then Sirius came. There hadn't been many people there...Sirius faded quickly, but he told me to go through. I didn't understand. I had been alone there for fourteen years and then Sirius came and told me to go through...when there was nothing there.

"Then I saw a spot of light, from the direction Sirius had come. I'd never seen it before. I headed towards it. It got brighter and brighter, blinding me. But I stumbled forwards. It was an entranceway, its outline in blinding white light, a tattered red velvet cloth across the opening. I'd never seen it before.

"I figured that's what Sirius meant, so I pushed it aside, and stepped through. I found myself on a dais. There was a group of people that were obviously Death Eaters. And then I saw you, Remus, Mad - Eye, and one other person clustered around a girl. I tried to come towards you but then I was yanked up by some sort of wind. I realized I was glowing.

"There was something else I heard - a scream - I realized it was me, from my past. I guess it was showing me what I was reclaiming. I accepted my life, and it deposited me on the ground. I opened my eyes, and I saw yours.

"Later, Dumbledore told me something about people who still had a life ahead of them that needed to happen for the world to turn out right. In all the world, in all the lives cut short, I was picked to come back. So, I'm sorry for not finding that door sooner. But I promise you that I'll be there for you. I'm sorry for the secrets, for what you've gone through...but I promise things will get better.

"I love you two...more than you can possibly imagine."

My voice was all choked up, but I managed..."I love you too Mom..I love you too."

REVIEW...Like it or hated it, please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

**AN: I'm sorry for the incredibly long wait. I've had computer troubles, and my school now doesn't let me log onto fanfiction. It's pure torture. But now everything works, and I can post again! Chapters will still be slow because I have so much going on at school. Thank you to everyone for putting up with me for so long. This chapter presents a twist…**

Draco POV

Am I a coward?

This is the pressing question in my mind. Not whether or not my running away is the right thing. Of that I have no doubt. After seeing what happened to father, I know that there is no hope for me. And if father ever did one good thing for me, it is showing me that being a Death Eater is not the right way to go. And so now I am running away. To people who hate me.

I must also be incredibly stupid.

To think that they will welcome me with open arms.

To think that they will take me in.

Protect me.

Hide me.

Find mother, and save her from the Dark Lord's wrath.

But they are my only hope.

I know I am lucky to have been able to so easily locate Lily Potter's parents, for that is where she must be. I had a stroke of sheer, dumb, luck. What I am doing is risky too. By now the Dark Lord will know that I have run away. It will be an easy matter for him to have one of his Death Eaters board the Knight Bus.

"Mr. Boyle, your stop." I am jerked out of my thoughts by the sound of my false name. I grab the one bag full of my most necessary possessions. My flight was rushed; I wanted to be gone before I lost my nerve. And before anyone got an inkling of what I was doing.

Eyes closed I stand before the doorstep of a Muggle house that looks like every other one. I make it up to the front porch. The wards must admit anyone with good intentions. Eyes closed, I take a deep breath. Is this what I have been reduced to? Begging for Potter's help. But we are on the same side now. Maybe it is this that scares me most.

I raise a hand.

I knock.

I wait.

Hermione POV

Our biological father is supposed to come tomorrow. Snape. Mum said that she had had enough of our nonsense and invited him over. I can't sleep. I'm sure Harry can't either. Then someone knocks on the door.

I sit up, any sleepiness I had now completely gone. Could he be early?

"Harry, Hermione, stay put."

"No," says Harry. "You have no idea who it is. I'm fairly sure Snape is punctual. It's not him. We'll stay out of sight, but cover you."

"Harry…"

"Please Mum?" I plead. It could be anybody. Though the blood ward Harry has makes it impossible for it to be Voldemort or his followers.

Mum has the same thought. "Fine." But I know there'll be heck to pay later.

Harry and I creep up to the stairs, wands out, and watch as Mum peers through the little glass peephole. Then she warily opens the door. Standing on the step is Draco Malfoy.

/What the - /

/Harry, language!/

/It's Malfoy. What's he doing here?/

/My thoughts exactly./

Mum lets him in. What is she doing?

"I ran away," volunteers Draco as Harry and I descend the staircase.

"You ran away," I echo numbly.

/Draco Malfoy ran away from home?/

/Yeah right./

"They wanted me to become a Death Eater." He sounds like he's in shock. Which, considering, he probably is in.

"Wasn't that your life long dream?" asks Harry belligerently.

"Not anymore."

Then something else hits me. "What about your Mum? Won't she be doubly punished?"

A wild panic is visible in Draco's eyes. "I need your help. You need to save her! Please! I didn't want to do this. I never asked for it! It's all your fault. This never would've happened otherwise. Please, you need to get her! She –we – need your protection! Please!"

Mum is out the door and gone in a matter of milliseconds. Draco seems ashamed at the outburst. He goes quiet and slumps against the wall. It's hard to hate him when he's like this. But I can't just erase six years of hatred.

"What're you doing here, Granger?" He startles me by speaking.

/Should I tell him?/

/He'll find out soon enough./

/Should I offer him a drink or something?/

/He doesn't deserve it./

/Everyone is entitled to common courtesy./

/He used to call you Mudblood./

/That's true./

/But now he wants to crawl back to us when he needs help. Would he have done the same for us?/

/No. But maybe he's seen the error of his ways./

/Tell him about us. But then leave him there./

/That's fair./

"We're twins."

"What?" I don't think he expects an answer, least of all one like that.

"She said we're twins," says Harry.

"Oh."

There's a pause.

"Why did you do it?" asks Harry.

"Do what?"

"Abandon everything, everyone you know and love, and run away for assistance to the very people who you've hated all your life?"

"They wanted to make me one of them."

I gasp. "A Death Eater? You're only – you're too young!"

Draco nods. Harry looks slightly horrified too.

"It's punishment," he ways quietly. "For my father's failure."

"Your father was destined to fail. He was vile, cruel and evil," says Harry vehemently.

"I know," says Draco sadly. We don't talk anymore until Mum gets home.

Draco POV

I am received better than I expected. But my relief when Lily Potter comes through the door is still amazingly huge.

"She's at headquarters. We decided you should stay with us, though."

I'm fairly sure my expression mirrors that of Potter's and Granger's.

"Stay here?" asks Granger. I briefly wonder if I should think of her as Potter. But it would be harder to distinguish.

"Yes Hermione."

"Oh."

Potter and Granger look at each other for a moment. I get the odd feeling that they are talking. Then I see another major problem that is going to come of this.

"I'm in Slytherin."

"So?" asks Potter. "I won't kill you, if you're afraid of inter-house rivalry." He smiles, even though it's not funny.

"Next year. My classmates will kill me."

"I see," says Mrs. Potter. "I'm sure Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore can work something out."

"Professor Snape will probably get to me first."

"I highly doubt that," says Harry smirking.

"You don't believe me, do you?" There is a knocking on the door. Mrs. Potter smiles, and walks into the hallway to get the door. I look back at Harry."I'm telling you. He has everyone fooled. He's really a Death Eater!"

Granger and Potter are trying their hardest not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I demand. "It's true. He is a Death Eater!"

"Am I now?"


	3. Chapter 3: Forced Relations

**AN: Hey people! I'm once again back. There've been way too many projects, pieces of homework, and issues in the past few months for me to update, though I should be able to now that I'm in school's home stretch and the workload is winding down. Thanks so much for your awesome reviews, and support. Oh yeah, and I have started writing a quick Oneshot companion piece called **_**Hell on Earth **_**so watch out for that.**

**Hermione POV:**

I couldn't help it. At that I started laughing. Harry had been having an issue keeping a straight face, but now it seemed that he was getting more and more serious.

/What's wrong?/ I asked, concerned, slowly stopping my fit of mirth.

/It's Snape!/ Harry said, as though it hadn't been a reality for him for the past few months. If he had been speaking it would have been a cross between a whisper and a shout.

"No duh." I said sarcastically to him, unwittingly out loud. Everyone else thought I was saying it to Snape, until Mom, who was the only other person in the room who knew our 'secret', figured out and started laughing. And I was pretty sure that Malf-Draco and Snape had just stepped into a madhouse. I felt like saying 'Welcome to my life!', but refrained.

Let's just say that after that it wasn't as bad as expected.

**Draco POV:**

My eyes opened, slowly taking in my surroundings.

It was a beautiful morning…

Until reality came crashing down. They say that for the first three seconds after you wake up, there is only bliss, and then memories come back to you. Such was the case. Everything of the past night came to me – running away from home, seeking refuge with the Potters, denouncing professor Snape as he came into the room…and he was Potter's father, and Granger's too.

Or were they both Snapes? I didn't know.

But then again, I had run to the Potters.

And now I was going to live with them until summer ended, and probably get resorted. Doubtless I'd have to be kinder, more outgoing, and altogether a better person than I used to be. And I was willing.

And that's when I realized I didn't know myself.

**Hermione POV:**

/That was interesting./ I said after Snape had left. And it was. Snape and Mum were perfectly at ease with one another – though that was to be expected – and barely talked to us at all after the little comedy that began the whole affair. Now he had left, Draco Malfoy was upstairs sleeping, and Harry and I were going over the day's events.

"No duh!" said Harry, mimicking me. Mum smiled absently at us before returning to her work. According to Snape, the Muggle Studies post was open. Mum was considering it, so she could be with the rest of "us".

Just then, Draco came downstairs. He looked disoriented. Which was to be expected.

"Morning Draco!" I said brightly. "Or is it 'good afternoon, Draco?'"

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

/Five thirty three./ Harry informed me.

"Five thirty three." I say without missing a beat. "De la tarde."

"How do you know? And what does that last bit mean."

"In the afternoon."

"But how did you know. You didn't even look at the clock!"

I grin. "Isn't it obvious? Magic."

**Two weeks later...**

"You really shouldn't keep shunning your father."

"Mum, I don't think you understand," I retorted. "He's been a right git for the past five years, and suddenly things should change? We never did anything, but from our first class, we were chalked as 'Gryffindors', which meant, in Snape's book, that we were to be treated as unfairly as possible. And it's not like he's making an effort. I don't know why you bother."

"You will give an effort."

Just then, the doorbell rang. It had become a routine for mornings on Wednesday and Saturday. Mum glared at me, called Harry downstairs and answered the door. When Snape walked in, again, Mum quickly closed the door behind him, and locked it from the outside. "Have fun!" she called.

I immediately walked to the door and tried opening it, wiggling the doorknob violently. It didn't budge.

/What the heck is she thinking?/ I asked Harry, pointedly ignoring Snape.

/Dunno. This is pointless though./

/I know. He hates us./

"Contrary to popular belief, I have never truly hated you, nor any Gryffindor, barring Longbottom."

"What the hell?" I demanded, whirling around to face Snape.

"Language," he said calmly. "If you don't shield your mind, anyone who is even marginally skilled in Legilimency can easily read what you are saying, and seeing as you are probably currently projecting over half of Britain, I don't see how no one else has noticed yet. You are lucky I was distracted enough other times the two of you were in my presence."

"Yes, well, I don't see how you expect us to be able to shield when you never taught us properly, and just kept invading our minds instead!" I burst out furiously.

"I was teaching you."

"There's a fine line between teaching and torture that you don't seem to know!"

"You look like your mother when you're angry."

Woah. That caught me off guard.

"Way to change the subject." I muttered.

"Do you wish to continue this subject?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

"What do you want?"

"I believe it is more a matter of what Lily wants."

"What does she want? Has she told you?"

"For us to get along."

/Fat chance./ I told Harry.

"With that attitude, I agree."

"Don't give me attitude. You're the one who's needed an attitude adjustment for the past five years! And now you suddenly want to make up? Yeah right."

"While I admit that may have seemed true -"

"Seemed?"

"Have been true," he admitted, "it no longer is true. And while putting that particular past behind us could be hard - "

"Could be?"

"Is hard, Lily expects us to at least -"

"See! You admit. You don't care. It's all because of Mum."

"It always is."

"Is that a joke?" He shrugged. I turned to Harry who had been oddly quiet, simply observing us, seemingly in shock from this bizarre turn of events. I rolled my eyes and attempted to open the door again, to no avail.

"Can't you unlock the door? You can use magic." I said, turning to Snape.

"Knowing Lily, it probably won't matter."

"So how do we get out?"

"She probably means for us to figure it out. Together." He spat out the word. I understood. Mum obviously knew that we could find some way together to get out.

Just then, I realized that we were in the living room/kitchen, so we had food and a "living area". Mum had really worked this out. That was bad.

We were locked in.

**Draco POV:**

"When do you think they'll figure out?" I asked Mrs. Potter.

"They'll think I've covered both doors," she replied. "So they'll solve their differences and hope for some new outlook. When they don't find one, someone will get frustrated enough to try the other door, and find it unlocked."

"You do know that that's incredibly evil."

"I don't see you running through the other door to get them."

"Because your amazing evilness keeps me in place." It was amazing what a couple weeks of forced containment with your enemies could do.

**Hermione POV:**

As I stared angrily out the window, I saw three specks approaching. The window was far too small to crawl out of, but enough that owls could come in.

"The Headmaster said something about OWLs coming today…" said Snape smoothly.

"Today?" I shrieked.

"Chill 'Mione!" said Harry. "You probably got eleven Outstandings."

"I know I failed History of Magic! And Ancient Runes…I mistranslated at least once. And the Defense practical was no good. I thought Transfiguration went all right, but…"

"We probably both did badly in History of Magic, but that's understandable, seeing as Voldemort picked that moment to send us…Anyways, you probably aced everything else, so shut up! I'm the one who needs to worry…"

"Ohno ohno!" One owl veered off, but the other two headed our way. Harry opened the window and they flew in, alighting on the sofa. Harry untied mine first; my hands were shaking so bad, before opening his results. I scanned my results, feeling nauseous. My results weren't that bad, though, considering. An Acceptable in History of Magic, Exceeds in DADA, and Outstandings in everything else.

Harry looked moderately happy, but seemed slightly depressed.

"What happened."

"I got an 'E' in potions."

"That's not too bad," I said. "But –"

"I can't become an Auror. Potions is required for that."

"As a matter of fact," said Snape, "I will not be teaching Potions this year, and your new professor may be willing to take on students with an 'E' at NEWT level."

"You're not teaching Potions?" I whirled around.

"I will be teaching Defense this year."

"Really?" asked Harry skeptically.

"Really," mimicked Snape.

"Crap," muttered Harry.

"Language!"


	4. Chapter 4: Downhill

**************AN: OK, I know it's been forever. Forgive me! And, while you're at it, kindly review! Also, how do you fix this tinier font thing? It's driving me crazy!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.**

**Hermione POV**

Our daily routine was greatly modified by the "truce" between us and our father. He wasn't all that bad of a person, something that was at first unbearably hard to accept. Harry found it easier, partly because he's just more forgiving by nature, and partly because it created the family set he had always wanted. I didn't think I would ever _love_ him, but I didn't hate his guts either. Then school started, and things went down the drain. Again. But then what fun would it be if nothing ever happened? Don't answer that.

We knew that Snape was teaching Defense. He had told us that from the start. Mum accepted the Muggle Studies post, and was going to be at Hogwarts with us. And there was a good chance that the new Potions Professor would accept Harry, though we weren't sure yet. Draco refused to be in Hufflepuff, we refused to have him in Gryffindor (our housemates would kill him), so he went into Ravenclaw. Things seemed to be working out for once. Until the first day of classes. The day started with Potions. Professor Slughorn, who we had met on the train, was happy to accept Harry, and even loaned him a book until Harry could get his own. Which was really nice.

Not. The book was a desecrated piece of filth. And it had instructions in it - different from the ones we were given. Instructions that made Harry the best brewer in the class. I wasn't jealous, I swear. But I was worried. Other things could be written in there too. Not-so-great things. Harry refused to tell me who had made the corrections, either, so I used my special mind reading powers I had picked up over the summer. No, really I exploited our telepathic link. To Harry's detriment he was attempting to find out who the author was - the cryptic name wasn't much to go by. The _Half Blood Prince._

I didn't have much time to think it over, though. We had Defense next. And we were prepared for Snape to treat us horribly. If it seemed even the slightest thing had changed, he would be in huge trouble. Thankfully, we had it with Ravenclaw.

"Hey Draco. How's the new House?"

"It's interesting. You have to answer a random riddle just to get in."

"So?"

"They're pretty easy. And Loony - I mean Luna Lovegood started _protecting_ me. Talk about surreal. But her classmates respect her enough to leave me alone. 'Cept I got angry stares all night. Couldn't sleep."

"Sorry. I'll keep that in mind when I turn traitor. 'Somehow stay in your House's good graces, so you can get a good night's rest.' Thanks for being the guinea pig."

"Huh?"

"Sorry. Muggle expression." Father stalked in at that moment. The class shut up. I tried not to smirk.

/Hello, hello!/ He turned his death glare at me. Meaning, shut up. That's OK. I would ask him my questions later. Right now, I'd talk to Harry.

/So...who is this Half-Blood Prince? Or are you taking direction from a total stranger now?/ Father looked at me again, alarm in his eyes this time. He knew something. Good. The sooner this got sorted out, the better.

******Draco POV  
**

I could tell something was going on. Hermione was somewhat distracted, and Professor Snape was looking at her funny. But he started class normally, and I was pretty sure no one else noticed. He was doing Patronuses. This was going to be interesting. Watching Neville Longbottom try to do one would be amusing...and I was sure Professor Snape would call him out, too. We started practticing - he didn't even show us his patronus, just showed us the wand movement and the incantation. I watched Harry first.

"Expecto Patronum!" Then there was a stag. I was taken aback. It normally took ages for people to get actual animals out of their patronuses. Hermione had an otter, but that was expected. Most alarming of all, however, was that Longbottom had managed to create a patronus. I tried to cast mine...and failed epically. I tried harder; I could do this a few months back. But I couldn't think of any happy memories, not anymore. Then I thought of something else...

******Hermione POV  
**

I was surprised to see Draco couldn't create a Patronus. Then it appeared as if some inspiration hit him, because he tried again, and got a strong silvery shield.

"What was your memory focus?" I asked, intrigued.

"Not what it used to be..." he whispered, trailing off.

"I didn't ask what it used to be!"

"Well, it was more of safety. Being in your house those last few days." I had no reply to that. What do you say when your enemy declares you make him feel safe? Class ended soon after, I lingered behind.

"What were you saying? Before, to Harry?" He asked urgently, flicking his wand to close the doors.

"He has this Potions book," I explained. "It had instructions in there, that made his potion turn out better. It said it belonged to the Half-Blood Prince on the front cover."

"He needs to stop using that book. Now."

"Talk to him. He refuses to let me even touch it." I walked to the doors. "Do you know whose it is?"

"Yes." He wasn't going to talk anymore. I left. I had Muggle Studies next. I sprinted to make it. I could tell this class was going to be fun...of course, my own Mum was teaching it. She got some open mouthed stares. I didn't say anything. Nobody could know. She smiled at me, though. I picked a seat up near the front.

"As you may have gained, from the Welcoming Feast, I am Lily Potter, and I am teaching Muggle Studies this year." Her gaze swept around the room. "Apparently, most of you were not paying attention."

******Draco POV  
**

I waited outside the Muggle Studies room. Hermione was taking forever. She burst out of the room, and grabbed be my sleeve, then began running down the halls. I yanked myself free.

"What're you doing?"

"We're going to be late! I can't be late, not on the first day of classes!"

"So you drag me? It's not my fault you're running late." I paused. "Literally."

Hermione spared a scathing glance my way, and fell into someone. "Oh, sorr-" she stopped. It was Crabbe.

"Watch where you walk Mudblood!" I didn't say anything, but began to elbow my way through the crowds, taking Hermione with me.

"And her friend, the traitor!" Goyle added, before laughing like it was the funniest thing ever.

"Shove off!" I said, keeping my head down, and moving. He pushed me, and I drew my wand. So did Hermione.

"You want a fight?" Crabbe asked belligerently. He cracked his knuckles and leered at us. Then he charged.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Quidditch

**************************************************AN: I finally got Hell on Earth posted, so please read and review. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and I owned Harry Potter, I'd probably get more reviews, don't you think?

Draco POV...

Crabbe was not known for his brilliance. He forgot that we had our wands drawn and that we could easily deflect him.

"Protego!" Hermione shouted, a step ahead of me. Crabbe practically bounced off Hermione's shield. He made an inhuman growling noise before drawing his wand. That wasn't much of a threat - we could easily beat him, he had barely mastered first-year spells.

"What is going on here?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. Hermione gave me a quick smile.

"I was just walking down the hall and he attacked me!" Crabbe told Professor Snape, pointing an accusing finger at me, and completely forgetting that I hadn't even said anything apart from "shove off".

"Is that so? Malfoy, Granger, come with me." He glared at the surrounding students. "Get to your classes before it's ten points from your house for each of you!" He spun on his heel and stalked off. Goyle looked oddly triumphant. What did he know? We entered Snape's office, and he shut the door.

"Wonderful memories here," Hermione remarked casually, a grin tugging at her lips.

"Wonderful," the professor echoed, sarcastically, giving her a look. She just grinned full out. "What really happened just now? And are you really incapable of staying out of trouble on your first day back?"

"Crabbe called 'Mione a Mudblood, and me a traitor. Then he attacked us. It was completely unprovoked!" I burst out. Hermione stamped on my foot. I could almost hear her call me an idiot. Something flashed in Professor Snape's eyes.

"And trouble always comes looking for me, not the other way around." Hermione protested.

Professor Snape looked at the two of us, then sighed. "Go to your class. Pretend I took points. Come up to your Mum's rooms after classes." The last part was addressed to Hermione. She nodded, and we left the office.

"That was close," I said, relieved.

"Like those idiots could have done anything to us! I'm just glad we didn't get in trouble."

"Yeah, but he's a parent. I'm not sure McGonagall is going to be too happy about it though." I pointed out.

"It's not like he's spent the past few years treating us like a parent." Hermione protested. "Oh. Yeah. And I'm sure we can explain everything to McGonagall."

**********Hermione POV...**

I stepped into Mum's room. Father was already there. I hadn't told Harry I was coming here, and wondered if I should have.

"Good," said Mum, "You didn't bring Harry."

"You need to get that book away from him!" Father said, vehemently, without preamble. "It's dangerous."

"Who is the Half Blood Prince?" I asked, curious.

"Someone we knew. Someone dangerous." Mum said.

"I don't know if Harry will part with it. Besides, he needs a Potions textbook. All it has in it are helpful hints."

"I'm fairly sure that there are things besides Potions tips written in that book." Father said. "Don't let him use those things. Once his new book comes in take it from him. Bring it to one of us. Immediately."

"You sound like it's some dangerous artifact! Like Tom Riddle's diary, or something. It's a textbook. I'm sure there's nothing bad written in it..."

"It's not as dangerous as that diary, and it's not going to unleash a monster from some hidden depths of the castle, however, if used by the wrong people, that book is a dangerous weapon of evil."

"I get it!" I protested. "I was just wondering."

"I hope you do get it."

**********Draco POV...**

I stared out the window, imagining myself on the Quidditch pitch. I was diving down, and the Snitch was just ahead. I dodged a Bludger, pulled out of my dive, and was reaching for it -

"Are you stuck on something?" Hermione asked me.

"Hmm? Oh, no. Just distracted. Quidditch tryouts tomorrow." It had been three weeks since school started, and we were studying in the library.

"Honestly, is that all you boys think about? Quidditch? It's pathetic!"

"No it's not all I think about. Once in a while I think about food, too." That was sure to bug her.

"You're hilarious."

"I know I am." I said smugly.

Hermione glared at me. "You are so full of yourself."

"I know I am."

"Ugh!" Hermione slammed her book shut, pulled her bag over her shoulder, got up and left. I watched her go. She had become my best friend in the past few months. And I never failed to annoy her. I gave her about five minutes to fume before I ran after her.

"Y'know," she said, "That routine can get really annoying."

"Yeah. Sorry. Whatever." A thought crossed my mind. "There are Quidditch trials for Gryffindor right now! I completely forgot! C'mon, let's go watch."

"Harry didn't say anything to me." I could tell she was asking Harry. "All right, let's go. Maybe it'll prevent Ron from throwing up." We ran outside. It was a little cloudy, but perfect flying conditions. Weasley did indeed look like he was going to throw up. As we took our seats in the stands, 'Mione waved to him. I gave him a reassuring half-smile-thing. He tried to smile, but looked like he was swallowing slugs. I mentioned this to Hermione and she elbowed me.

"That's really mean!"

"How so?"

"It was your fault he ate slugs in the first place! And it was for insulting me."

"Oh, yeah." I remembered now. The tryout progressed, and I could tell Harry had his hands full. First people from other Houses showed up, and then he realized half the people couldn't even fly. He shouted himself hoarse at the Beaters and Chasers, and his feeble attempt to protect Ron from the masses epically failed. I saw Hermione tense as the Keeper tryouts began.

"Relax. He'll be fine. He's the king, remember?" Hermione glared at me. Whoops. Two jibes from our past in an hour. I was on a roll.

Cormac McLaggen, the other candidate for Keeper had blocked four shots. I knew that if he were to get a perfect score, Weasley would melt right there and then. I looked at Hermione, who was having the same thought, by the look of her face. She seemed to be having some debate with herself, but she came to a decision, because as McLaggen tensed for the last goal she covered her mouth with her hand and whispered something. McLaggen shot in the opposite direction of the ball.

"Confundus charm?" Hermione blushed, so I knew I was right. "I'm sure your parents wouldn't like to hear about that."

"Oh, shut up."

"I'm gonna tell! I'm gonna tell!"

"I always knew you were childish and immature."

"Fine, you don't believe me?" I got up. Might as well stress her out a little. I got up and began walking off the bleachers. I had walked a few steps and was beginning to wonder why there was no reaction from 'Mione, when...I felt 110 pounds of know-it-all-ness drop onto my back. I went down hard onto the space between the benches and saw bushy brown strands of hair in my face. Through Hermione's hair came a small but potent fist which was aimed at my eye - and it reached its target. I tried desperately to push Hermione off of me, but I was no match for the angry and potentially psychotic girl.

"Get off me!"

"You don't breathe a word of this to anyone, understood?" She raised the other fist threateningly. My mind flashed back to third year. She had a strong arm.

"Yes, yes, I promise! I was only joking anyways. You didn't have to give me a black eye."

"You seemed serious enough to me. And sorry about your eye. But you kinda deserved it." I felt like commenting that I wasn't Sirius, but that might have thrown her over the edge. Plus that was a really mean joke. She let me up. I noticed some people were giving us weird looks, including Potter. He waggled his eyebrows mysteriously. Hermione glared at him, and I could tell they were doing their mind talking thing. She blushed furiously and sat down on the bleachers, arms and legs knotted.

"Oh, crap." I said, realizing the extent of the damage done to both of our reputations. "Way to go, Hermione."

"What?" She asked, intent on Ron's trial, which had just begun.

"Oh, nothing." I knew that more than a few people had noticed. And one of them was bound to be some gossip-mongerer, who would completely misinterpret this. "Joy to the world, the Lord has come." I whispered.

"What are you singing?"

"A Christmas song."

"Why would you be singing Christmas carols right now?"

"I meant to say 'joy', but then I decided that this would bug you more." I sat down next to her.

Hermione glared at me. "What's so joyous about this moment?"

"Nothing. Only that people noticed you tackled me and are starting to get ideas."

"That's preposterous!" She sounded like she was trying to convince herself of something.

"I know." I paused. Hermione looked at me questioningly. She really was quite pretty. I stared for a minute, then blinked. She raised an eyebrow in a distinctly Snape-esque manner. And then I did something very out there and crazy. I leaned down and kissed her. She seemed shocked for a moment, then kissed me back.

I pulled away and smiled at her. "Might as well give them a reason to be getting ideas." And then I kissed her again.


	6. Chapter 6: Ron

**AN: Also, as I'm going on vacation, and then I might be moving, another update will be long in coming. However, as this chapter is fairly short and all, here's another chapter, much sooner than expected! Please review! It makes me update faster...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione POV**

I looked up to see Ron make his final goal and clinch the Keeper position on the Gryffindor team. Though, at the moment, I really could have cared less. I had the feeling I was grinning like a lunatic, but I really didn't care. I had just kissed Draco Malfoy. And enjoyed it. If someone had told me a year ago that I would be sitting on a bleacher, holding hands and snogging with Draco Malfoy, I would have checked to make sure they hadn't recently been cursed. But now I realized I actually liked him. A lot. He was a good friend, and I trusted him.

/Enjoying ourselves, are we?/ Harry asked. Even from this distance I could tell he was smirking. Ron looked sick. Cormac McLaggen looked angry.

/Oh, shut up!/

/Hey, did I say anything mean? Personally, it's better than watching you snog Victor./

/I never snogged Victor! At least, not in front of - /

/You kissed him?/

/He was my boyfriend, you dithering idiot!/ I laughed, despite myself. Something was seriously wrong with me.

"What?" Asked Draco, looking a bit confused.

"Nothing," I said. "Actually, Harry."

"What does he have to say about - " Draco broke off and gestured helplessly.

"He say, and I quote, 'It's better than watching me snog Victor'."

Draco made a face. "Bad mental image."

"Oooh," I teased. "Getting possessive, are we?"

"As if!" Draco muttered, but he kissed me again.

/Okay, this is getting gross too./ Harry said.

/Then stop watching us. Honestly, haven't you seen people kiss before?/

/Yes, but you're my sister!/

"Harry has a problem with us snogging in front of him," I whispered to Draco.

"Another thing you can annoy him with!"

"Oh, yes, when I really want to get on his nerves I'll come find you, bring you back to where he is, and then snog you in front of him." Draco snorted at that. Just then I felt something cool hit the back of my neck. I looked up. More raindrops splased against my face.

"C'mon, let's get inside!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"What're you doing?" I protested.

"Deja vu," said Draco.

"Be quiet."

**Draco POV**

I had forgotten how fast things spread at Hogwarts. By the next morning, the whole school knew that 'Mione and I were 'together'. Of course, I had better things to worry about than the school's mutterings - I was used to those. Namely, the Quidditch tryouts.

"Good luck." Hermione whispered as we entered the Great Hall. "I'll be watching from our spot in the stands. And ready with a Confundus Charm."

"Ha ha. You're hilarious." The nervous pit had settled in my stomach, rendering me incapable of coming up with a good comeback. I started back out of the Hall.

"You have to eat something." Hermione insisted.

"I - fine." I wasn't in the mood to argue. Hermione slipped away to her table. I watched her sit next to Harry. Wealey, who had also been sitting there, got up and left. So he was upset over...recent events. As long as he didn't give her a hard time, I'd stay out of it. I sat down next to Luna.

"Hello, Draco." she said dreamily. "You look nervous."

"Quidditch tryouts." I said. This was what I admired about Luna. She didn't care much for rumors, just the obvious, and the present.

"Oh. Have fun, then. Maybe I'll come out. Is there pudding here?"

"Not that I can see."

"Oh, well." She got up and left, nose buried in a copy of the Quibbler. I began to eat breakfast.

Truth be told, the tryouts were a piece of cake. The Chang girl wasn't even a challenge, and getting the spot was a cinch. Besides, that was the least of my worries. Monday was...interesting.

**Hermione POV**

"You and..Malfoy? He's a slimy git. He used to call you Mudblood! And now you go snogging him?" Ron had ended his 'silent treatment' and begun yelling at me.

"It's none of your business, Ronald." I tried to leave the Common Room.

"He's probably just using you, Hermione!"

"To do what? He ran away from home. Near everyone here shuns him."

"He doesn't need your pity."

"What is your problem?" I demanded furiously. "I'm at perfect liberty to snog whoever I please! And it's not your problem. If I didn't know better I would think you were jealous!" I shoved him aside and stormed out the door. Draco met me as I was heading to Defense.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said shortly, turning to walk away. Draco grabbed my shoulder and whirled me around.

"Nothing?" He echoed. "'Mione, you're practically in tears! You can tell me." There was a pause, then - "What did Weasley do?"

"I'm fine, Draco! Really." I headed into the classroom, where Draco couldn't ask me any more questions. I didn't feel like explaining. He slid into the seat next to me.

"What did he do?" His voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"Draco, just leave me alone, okay? Ron was being a jerk. I shouldn't let him get to me like that. It's my fault."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I had to smile.

"Jeez, overprotective much?"

Draco laughed. "You seem to go looking for trouble."

"Déjà vu." I muttered sarcastically.

"Touche."

Father gave me odd looks all through Defense, but I practically ran out the door. The last hing I wanted to do was discuss my love life with my parents. After classes I went straight to the library and settled myself into a corner. Draco was supposed to meet me here, but he was nowhere in sight. Then Harry contacted me.

/Merlin, Hermione, you've got one heck of a guy!/

/Huh?/

/Didn't you hear? Right after lunch, him and Ron got into an argument. And then they got into a fistfight!/

/What?/

/Yeah. And Ron came out the worse for it. I was standing there the whole time, watching. Ron had it coming to him though. I considered helping Draco, but.../

/Please tell me this had nothing to do with me, and the way Ron's been treating me./

/No, Draco just decided to beat up Ron for fun. They're both in huge trouble, by the way./

/Where are they now?/

/Hospital Wing, where else?/

I picked up my books and my bag and headed out.


	7. Chapter 7: Conversations

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy...well, my New Year's resolution is to write more, so we'll see how that goes. Thank you to all my reviewers, you're the reason I'm continuing to write this and I'm grateful. Though not in the **_**Schindler's List **_**way. On a random note, it's Voldie with hair! In the meantime, another chapter! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor did I make up the riddle, but I don't know who did...so, yeah.**

**Hermione POV**

"Of all the _stupid_, _idiotic_ things to do! What possessed you to -" While personally I thought it was very sweet of him, I was not going to condone Draco fighting.

"Chill, Hermione. It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried, but you should be! After all, I'm not going to get in trouble for this. And I can take care of myself, thank you!"

"He had it coming to him! You didn't hear him. He was telling some girls that I used a _Confundus _ charm on you! I mean, if you're going to go with that story, then fine, but it would be you using that charm, not me. After all, you're the expert. And I still can't believe you helped him out."

"Neither can I. It's okay, Draco, but please don't do something stupid like this again." I glared at him, but couldn't keep the expression going for very long. He grinned, then leaned down and kissed me. I pretended to slap him away, but didn't actually.

"Hem, hem!" I could've sworn it was Umbridge, and we both pulled away startled, only to find Harry leaning against the wall. I glared at him.

"_Not _funny!"

"I thought it was funny." There were times when I wanted to strangle my idiot brother.

/Yes, but now's not the time to do that!/ Harry laughed.

/Stay out of my mind!/

/You know I can't hear anything you say unless you deliberately broadcast it. You said that...well, not aloud...but you know what I mean./

/Well, why are you here? If you couldn't tell, I was busy - /

/Yeah, snogging Draco, I know. Do you think I would voluntarily come to watch that?/

/Well? Then why are you here?/

/Professor Dumbledore has "requested" that we both go and see him. Tonight, in half an hour. Something about extra lessons in helping me fight Voldemort. I think he figured you might as well be there, seeing as I'd tell you everything anyways./

/Do you know what these extra lessons are about? Oh, maybe we'll be learning more advanced - /

/No I don't know, but calm down. Jeez. You're the only person I know who will start hyperventilating in a positive way over learning./

/Is it possible to hyperventilate in a good way?/

/I'm not sure./

I grinned at Harry, and Draco rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No, you won't."

"Um...what?"

"You said it like a question. I answered. Whether or not I'm being honest is up to you to figure out." He didn't wait for that to sink in, and instead ran fast in the opposite direction. I figured out what he meant just as he turned the corner, then sighed.

/He's a lost cause./ I said to Harry sadly.

/You didn't need to tell me that../

**Draco POV**

I sprinted down the corridor, knowing that given the chance 'Mione would hex me for that one. I took a couple of turns, then paused to catch my breath, leaning against a cool stone pillar.

"Shhh, do you want the whole school to know we're here?" I heard a voice in the dimming light. I squatted down and closed my eyes, quieting my breathing, listening.

"Sorry," another voice whispered.

"Idiot!" The first voice hissed. "Now, I have something very important to do in this room, and you are to be my lookouts. If anyone comes, make noise. Drop your books, take a fall, it shouldn't be too hard for you two."

"But it will look odd if we're just standing there," protested a third voice.

"Was that an - intelligent comment? I'm amazed! Perhaps it was too much time spent around the traitor that made you stupid." The first voice. Now I had something to go by. I was pretty sure the second two voices were Crabbe and Goyle. And that would make me the traitor. Only Slytherins would call me that. "You're going to drink this little potion. People won't think twice about seeing two first year girls just standing around."

"Where did you get that, Nott?" There was the last person. I mentally slapped myself for not realizing it before.

"Pinched it!" Nott said proudly. "The old fool had a whole vat of it on the table in potions. Besides, if it's in the Dark Lord's service than it's nothing. I even heard a rumor that the Dark Lord himself approached him to be his potioneer."

"I thought that was Snape!" Goyle protested.

"Yes, but he's also a spy." Nott explained with infinite patience. "And completely unable to do what matters most - what my mission is!"

"I heard that they only gave it to you after Draco left. They weren't even going to initi - "

"Quiet, fool! The traitor was a sissy. And don't call him Draco! Is he your friend now? No, he isn't! Then don't say his name! Now, let's go." There were a few muffled sounds, then nothing. Now was my chance to escape. I crept out of the shadows quietly, going in the opposite direction, then broke into a run, not stopping until I was outside the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Hello, Draco," a voice said dreamily.

"Hey...Luna..." I gasped out.

"Almost everyone sees me without noticing me, for what is beyond me is what everyone seeks. What am I?" The knocker spoke.

"Um...I know!" Luna turned to me. "I know what it is. Do you?"

I paused for about a minute, thinking then asked, tentatively, "A window?"

"Well done!" The door opened to the Common Room.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked me as we walked inside. You seem a bit...dreamy."

I nearly laughed, but held back. Luna was one to talk about acting dreamy. "No, I'm fine. Actually, I think I need to..." I spun around and left, walking fast towards Professor Snape's office, leaving Luna bemused.

**Hemione POV**

As we left Dumbledore's office, I turned to Harry. "I just can't believe...you know, it seems fitting."

"What seems fitting?"

I lapsed into mind speak. /That he came from someplace so messed up. It wasn't like he turned against his loving and supportive family. Just look at them!/

/He could have turned around from them. It's like you're justifying his actions./

/_Harry! _Would I do that? I'm just saying that, well, it's not all his fault./

/They were his choices - his decisions. Voldemort decided to take his family's views to a whole new level, and look what it has done!/

"I know, but -" another person turned around the corner. "Draco? Where are you going?" I asked. He looked troubled.

"To your f - uh, to talk to Professor Snape." Draco caught himself just in time.

"I everything all right? Maybe you should talk to your own Head..."

"No...it's..." Draco pushed open the door to an empty classroom. We all entered, and then he closed the door and locked it.

Harry looked at him, then raised his wand and said, "Muffliato!"

/Is that another Prince spell? When is your new book coming?/ I demanded.

"It'll prevent anyone from hearing us," Harry said aloud. /I already got my new book. I swapped the covers to make it seem like I had a new book, but I'm really still using the Prince's book./

I mentally groaned, making sure Harry couldn't hear me. Now I had that to worry about too. I turned my attention back to Draco.

"Well, when I was running away from you, I heard these voices. I listened in and..." As Draco explained, my stomach sunk.

**R.E.V.I.E.W. I need to come up with words for that...**


	8. Chapter 8: Strangeness

**AN: Yeah, my life's been crazy. I'd almost forgotten about this, but every few weeks I get an email about a review or someone adding me. And I think "why are they adding a story that I probably will never update?" But I want to update, for all of you guys. So, here goes. Thank you all for Inspiring me again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat.**

**Hermione POV**

"So...Nott has a secret mission, and he's using Crabbe and Goyle to execute it? And they have polyjuice potion?" I was trying to get a hold of the situation.

"We're not telling Mum and Father, are we?" asked Harry. "Draco, I don't think it's a good idea."

"No. Don't, I guess. Come to think of it, your Father can't do anything and you don't want to make your mum more of a target."

"Agreed." I said. "Nott's using the Room of Requirement, right? What does he want from there? And more importantly, what's his mission?"

"Something that has to do with infiltrating Hogwarts. That's all I was able to glean before..." Draco trailed off, but we all knew what he meant.

"I'm sure Father knows...he has it under control."

"The Dark Lord doesn't tell everyone everything, though. What if he doesn't?"

"Two things Draco. One, this is Father's jurisdiction, so to speak. Of course he knows. And two, only Voldemort's followers call him the Dark Lord." I held his gaze firmly.

"I'm not calling him..."

"Fear of the name - " Harry piped up.

" - Only increases fear of the thing itself, yeah, yeah, I know!" Draco protested.

"C'mon, let's go." As if to make a point, I grabbed all three of our bags and dashed for the hall. Sneaking into another classroom, I dug out both mine and Harry's potions books, and switched them. Then I waited for Harry and Draco to find me.

/Y'know, this is a really juvenile game. Hide and seek?/ I could _see_ Harry rolling his eyes. /And you didn't have to steal our bags./

/Well, apparently I did, otherwise you wouldn't play./ I grinned to myself. Harry didn't suspect a thing. /And who says I can't be immature? I'm channelling you two./

And then we played like little kids, chasing each other around the hallways, a brief reprieve from the darkness we could all sense falling.

**Later...**

"I have the book!" I announced, walking into Mum's room.

Father took it from my hand and gave me a look. "This is _clearly _not...oh. Um...good job."

I beamed inside at the compliment. Outwardly,"Give me _some_ credit. Unlike Harry, I do have some functioning brain capacity."

To my surprise, Father gave me a smile.

"Is everything all right? Have you been poisoned?"

"So I can't smile when something is funny? You only have something to be concerned about if I laugh." I was about to respond, but he interrupted me. "I have an idea for you. Your little club last year...the DA?"

"Dumbledore's Army," I supplied.

"Well, I have to admit that it was somewhat adequate in repairing the defeciencies caused by Umbridge. It even effectively taught _Longbottom._" He said this as if it had worked a miracle.

"Neville's actually a pretty smart kid!" I jumped to his defense. "You were just mean to him."

"I created a high pressure environment in order to bring out the best in my students!"

"No, you wanted to make us miserable."

"That too..." He smirked this time. "I believe it would be beneficial as a remedial class in order to teach other useful defensive spells. It would have to be supervised, but I believe Lily is more than willing."

"You're saying that it would be a helpful supplement and that we can continue teaching?" I asked excitedly.

He sighed. "Yes. And if you mention this..."

"I die." I finished.

"Slowly." He added.

I had gotten used to the idea of him being part of the family, but now he had a sense of humor that I could appreciate. Surreal.

**Dravo POV**

Hermione and Harry were fighting. Outwardly, they weren't talking. And it was obvious they had both closed their minds, except for sporadic angry bouts. Neither had said a word to me about it either. I finally confronted Harry.

"There's no point, you'll take her side anyways. And I don't feel like getting beaten up."

I rolled my eyes. "At least tell me what it's about."

"Hermione did something."

"No kidding! And here I was thinking that nothing happened."

Harry grinned. "Well, one good thing has come out of it. The whole anger thing has helped us close our minds. At least to each other."

He left, and Hermione took his vacated spot.

"What did Harry say?"

"He said you did something."

"Who was purposely obscure, you or Harry?"

"Harry."

"He's an idiot." She frowned. "Though I did steal something of his."

"You had a reason?"

"Father asked me to."

"Was it some dark artifact?"

She grinned. "It was Harry's diary and he wanted to hear all about his love life."

"Riiiiight."

For some reason I knew they wouldn't fight for long. And I sincerely hoped Harry did not have a diary.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Quidditch II

**AN: I'm back! And hoping for more regular updates...Thank you, all of you. Every time I get a message from FF in my email it brings a smile to my face and just brightens my day. Also, thank you for your patience as I've been absolutely atrocious at updating. I love you guys. Feedback is much appreciated, so please review!  
**

**Hermione POV  
**

At some point, Harry forgave me. After being so close for so long it was hard to just cut ourselves off from one another. And besides, we were forced to stop ignoring each other after the Katie incident. Draco, Harry, and I were walking back to Hogwarts when it happened. Rather, Draco and I were walking and Harry had been just behind us. But after Katie's accident we had all been summoned, along with Leanne. And then Harry had gone, _"it was Nott!" _and we had to make up.

Because I agreed, and so did Draco. Not that anyone listened or cared. Professor McGonagall had been confused, Father had berated the both of us for our "inane, idiotic and utterly unfounded libel", Mum had just shaken her head and muttered something about the conspiracies of youth and Professor Dumbledore had given us something about "appropriate investigatory measures". In other words, it was a resounding failure.

In other interesting news, the saga of Tom Riddle continued, now with Riddle as a young boy, megalomanic tendencies firmly in place and Dumbledore with the same sense of style. The days went on.

And then there was the first Quidditch match of the year. The weather was nice; the atmosphere in the school anything but. Of course the match was Gryffindor/Slytherin. And Ron was still unable to save goals - _why_ had I helped him, again? Then Harry asked me for help.

/'Mione?/

/So...early.../

/Wake up! I need your help! I have an idea!/

/Here's an idea - give me ten more minutes of sleep./

/It's the first game of the year! Come on!/

/All right, all right, I'm up! What do you want?/

/Okay...I came up with an idea to help Ron - /

/That blithering idiot again?/

/Hey, it's your fault he made the team!/

/Okay, point taken. What do you need?/

/I'm going to make him _think_ he's taken Felix Felicis. Don't worry, I'm not actually going to give him any. As for you, I need you to convince him that I actually did give him some. Just be indignant and righteous, nothing new for you./

/You do know that if you need my help, it's not in your best interest to insult me, right?/

/Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. You owe me one anyways./

**Later...**

Draco met me in the stands.

"Weasley looks awfully confident."

"Yeah, Ginny's always confident. Though I think Harry's pretty mad about Dean taking Katie's spot."

"No, I meant Ronald. And why is that?"

"Why is Ron confident? I have no idea. He shouldn't be." Somehow Draco bought this - and here I was thinking he could spot my lies.

"Why is Harry upset? You know what I mean."

"Harry's upset because - and if you tell anyone this you're _dead _- he has a crush on Ginny. He refuses to admit it even to himself, but I know him better than himself, so no worries."

"HARRY _likes_ - " I cut Draco off, a hand clamping over his mouth.

"What part of don't tell anyone can you not understand?" I asked furiously, releasing his mouth.

"You know, there are easier ways to silence me." This earned him a slap. Then, a few seconds later at his hurt expression, a quick kiss.

/Hey I don't need the distraction right now!/

/Then don't look!/

I pulled away from Draco as the game started. I heard the commentary, snider than usual, and twisted to see the commentator.

"Ugh, why is Smith talking?" Draco muttered.

"Who knows?"

And then a few seconds later..."_damn_ when did Weasley get that good?"

"She's always been that good."

Draco punched me lightly. "Ronald has always been pants at this."

"Maybe you just never saw him play well."

"You're defending him now?"

"Nah, just saying that he has to be decent at _something._"

The game dragged on. I didn't find Quidditch particularly interesting. The best part came after Gryffindor won (alright, I did cheer like crazy), and Ginny barreled into Smith. I turned, and saw past Ginny to Mum and Father. Mum was outright laughing while Father seemed to be _trying not to? _Okay, that was messed up.

As it turned out, my definition of messed up was promptly redefined. I met Harry and we headed up to the castle, Ron whining about how I didn't believe in him.

/Nice acting 'Mione./

/Yeah. You know, your victory was all mine./

/Not true!/

/So true!/

As we continued with our immature argument, Ron babbled (to steal Father's word) inanely about the game. When we entered, the Common Room was already in full party mode. Harry was immediately mobbed by some brainless girls. I waited patiently, laughing as he disentangled himself.

/Thanks ever so much for your kind and gracious help./

/Anytime, Harry./

/You're useless./

/I'll remember that the next time you need help the day before a test.../

/No! It was a joke! Please! Spare me!/ Harry acted as if I had told him I was going to kill him.

We both laughed out loud at his overdramatic plea, but the room was too loud and festive for anyone to notice it. We came upon Ginny, who pointed out Ron to us. There he was, wrapped around Lavender Brown. They weren't so much kissing as eating each others faces. The sight made me want to puke, though they both obviously deserved each other.

"It burns your eyes, doesn't it?" said Ginny, wrinkling her nose. "Whatever. Good game Harry."

She patted him lightly on the arm. Harry couldn't contain his foolish grin. I rolled my eyes.

"You're hopeless."

"What? Why?"

I continued the conversation mentally. /You really don't feel anything for Ginny?/

/N - no./ Somehow, Harry managed to mind stutter. /She's like my younger sister./

/You keep telling yourself that./

**And there you have it! Please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions

**AN: Okay, I'm back, and I AM going to update every week. As Yoda says "Do or do not, there is no try", so I will. Okay, that was wierd. Wow, I can't spell "weird". Anyhoo, this chapter is a bit longer, as I finally explored/kinda resolved the whole family issue. So, a bit of a touchy feely chapter. As always, please review, they keep me writing.  
**

**Hermione POV  
**

/It was really nice of you to ask Luna to Slughorn's party. I think she'll love it! But really, you could have asked Ginny. I think you'll find that - /

/For the last time, I DON'T LIKE GINNY!/

/Like he - / At this point, I broke off because Father was giving me the evil eye for talking in class. /S_orr_y. Next time I'll be sure to shield our conversations./

Harry snickered, and Father pounced. "You find something amusing, Mr. _Potter_?"

"No, sir."

"Please share. Perhaps your love life? The rumors that go around this school...Nevertheless, we cannot have you distracted. Ten points from Gryffindor will remind you next time." The three of us knew the points were for my cheek.

Despite that incident, the rest of the day went quite smoothly. Draco and I were having fun at the party. There was an amusing moment when Slughorn told Father that Harry was quite good at potions - a combination of my mentally helping Harry and Slughorn wanting to see Mum in Harry - and Father had to pretend he had no idea how that happened. Luna was hilarious as always, but she seemed to be enjoying herself too, which made me happy. Then Nott crashed the party and things went south, quickly.

Harry, Draco and I had long suspected that Father knew he truth about Nott and was deliberately hiding it from us - who better to carry out the deception than he? We trusted Father, but not to tell us the truth. We discussed quickly, voices pitched low, not risking mind speech for fear Father would over hear.

"We need to - "

"I'll go." I interrupted.

"Follow them? Are you insane?" Draco asked.

"A bit, yeah." Then I slipped out.

The conversation I heard would have made me doubt Father had he not been, well, my father. Unbreakable vows, blatant mentions of Death Eaters, and a total lack of disrespect characterized the conversation.

And the term "elementary mistakes". This was proof that something was up. Nott hadn't just been out to crash the party - there was something far darker at play here. Of course, I couldn't directly confront anyone about it without getting in serious trouble. And so, the incident passed without anything happening other than our suspicions being confirmed.

Though we had been invited to the Burrow for Christmas, Harry, Mum, Draco and I all went to our house. And, lo and behold, Father joined us. It marked the first time that Harry and I had actually _lived_ with Snape, which might have given us some deep familial insight into one another that magically transformed us into a functional - well at least less dysfunctional - family. Of course, this didn't happen. Instead it was like Harry and I were walking on eggshells around him until finally he confronted us about it.

"Look, I _know_ I haven't been pleasant, exactly, to you two in class, but you knew that was how it woulid be. I thought we had reached some sort of..." He looked for a word to describe our present relationship. "Understanding."

I took this as an opportunity to use this strange sort of guilt to our advantage. "It's not how you've been in class, it's...you can trust us. I won't let Harry go and do something stupid or rash - "

"H_ey!_"

"It's true! Anyways, if you'll just tell us the truth about Nott, we won't do anything, I promise. It's worse to not tell us, you know? Like in second year when we couldn't get anything out of Draco and we - " I shut up, realizing the dangerous direction this was going in.

"And you..." Father prompted.

"We...nothing." Harry was wisely staying silent.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with my missing potions ingredients, would it?"

"Noookay. Here's the deal. I'll tell you about that if you tell us about Nott."

"I'm your parent. I don't think you're in any position to bargain with me."

"Not that you've ever acted like one." It was a low blow, but it worked.

"Hermione, it's a wonder - " He broke off and laughed a little. I just looked at him, mouth open. He had called me by my name and he had just laughed. "It's a wonder you were never sorted into Slytherin. Shut your mouth, you'll catch flies. Alright, I'll tell you what I can about Nott, but then you tell me about this second year incident."

"Deal."

"Nott has...been noticed by the Dark Lord in Draco's absence, and he has been given a task to...prove his worth. Both Professor Dumbledore and Nott's mother have asked me to keep a close watch on him, and in order to maintain my role as spy I must pretend to favor him. And - " Here he looked at us, and there seemed to be something almost like desperation in his voice when he spoke again. "What I tell you next, you must promise to remember. Promise me."

He had never asked for something like this, and it seemed to hurt him. We both promised immediately, and he continued. "If Nott should fail...and he will, I have no doubt, I have been instructed both by Nott's mother and by _Professor Dumbledore himself_ to finish his task myself." Now that he had told us this, he seemed a bit more at peace as he finished. "

So, yes Nott is behind much of the darker events going on at the castle, but you must do absolutely nothing to indicate your knowledge of this. I have him under control, and you must trust me."

"...we do." I promised. "And now, for my story. When the basilisk was let loose by Ginny - "

"It wasn't her fault!" Harry broke in.

"_Yes_, Harry." I said impatiently. "Just because you have a crush on her doesn't mean you need to defend her honor to me." Father raised an eyebrow at this revelation, but I forged ahead. "We thought Draco was the Heir of Slytherin. But he never outright admitted it, and so we decided to sneak into the Slytherin common room and get answers ourselves. So I brewed the Polyjuice potion - "

"And stole my ingredients. But impressive nonetheless. Brewing Polyjuice as a second year?"

I smiled, and decided to give him something, a peace offering, maybe a bit more. "It's in my blood, after all." Father smiled at me - twice in an hour, it was a new record - and I continued. "And we attempted to transform into Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode. Harry and Ron got absolutely nothing out of Draco, and I didn't even go."

"That's how you ended up as a half-cat in the infirmary." It wasn't a question. "Brilliant." It had a sarcastic edge and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, well I was a second year."

"Hey, I remember that day!" Where had Draco come from?

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Since the part where you said you thought I was the Heir. Anyways, that was the day Crabbe and Goyle actually showed that they were semi-intelligent, and then never again did that. It wasn't them, it was you! That makes so much sense."

"I really should punish you for such a breach of school conduct, but, seeing as it's Christmas..."

"And it's been four years. And you were impressed."

"Don't push it."

"I just did."

There was a laugh from behind us. "She's really way more like you than you give her credit for, Sev."

"Am not - "

"She is not - "

We both looked at each other. I tried my hardest not to smile, but it was hard, because for the first time I actually felt like maybe, just maybe, Severus Snape could be my father - not just my father, my dad, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad, and maybe, maybe, we could be a family. Then, typically, Harry and Draco ruined the moment by asking to go play Quidditch.

"'Mione, come on!"

"No, I'm keeping my feet here, firmly on the ground, thank you. You two go be idiots, I'm not watching."

Father seemed to decide something then. "I have to brew some polyjuice for the Order anyways, and it's in its most volatile end stages right now. Want to help?"

"Yeah, I'd love to."

It was actually quite fun, brewing. Father wasn't being a complete jerk, like in class, and since he was brilliant at potions, it was an amazing learning experience. And he told me I was good, which coming from him was like the compliment of the century. I had been most hard on him since discovering that he was my father, but now I knew for sure it was going to be all right.

Then, out of the blue, Harry called me, making no attempt to shield. /Scrimgeour's here!/

/_What?_ The minister?/ Thankfully, we had just finished brewing.

/No, the other one. Yes the minister. He wants to talk to me. I'll keep you updated./

"He wants Harry to help him with his propaganda." Da - Father said. I was coming dangerously close to thinking of him as Dad.

"Should he?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you _approve _of how those idiots - sorry, the ministry - is running things?"

I gave a little grin, despite myself. "No."

/Harry, don't - /

/He wanted me to pretend I was working for them. He even had the nerve to mention that b - witch Umbridge. I told him no, that I was Dumbledore's man./

/Good for you./ Father could mind speak? I must have projected this because I got an answer. /Of course, in close proximity. Not like you two, it's not a connection that's always there, I have to establish it./

/So you can yell at us in class now, for talking? Great, dad, just great./

I froze and turned to him, mentally berating myself for the slip. Instead, I got an arm around my shoulder, and a soft "thanks."

I knew then that I had definitely judged him wrong.


End file.
